Assassination
by nibeijia
Summary: A Harry Potter/ Naruto Crossover. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are sent to Hogwarts on a mission. Not a guard the school story. Please Read, Rate, and Review
1. Prologue

Assassination

Assassination

So... yea… Just so you people know, I'm not going to have any parings Note I'm not going to write in italics when the only language being spoken is Japanese. Also this is my first story so please don't flame / Thank You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or else this story would be a lot better xD

"_blah_" Japanese

"**blah**_**" **_thinking

"blah" English

Tsunade looked up at the pale man, her eye's cold. "So if I am correct Voldeymert-sama"

"Voldemort" the man hissed

"Voldemort, you want me to send my best ANBU team to a place called Hogwarts, just to assassinate an old man?" Tsunade glared. She hated taking up assassination jobs.

"Correct…"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I refuse to send my best team just to kill an old man. I would suggest a lower rank tea…"

"NO! I assure you. Dumbledore is very…powerful" he looked like he had just swallowed something disgusting and vile. "But if you still refuse…"

He held up a wooden stick and pointed it at Tsunade

Tsunade looked at the stick with no trace of fear in her eye which shocked Voldemort.

"What do you plan to do with your wand? Your spells are useless against us"

This infuriated Voldemort. When he had come here, nobody had known who he was. At first, when he entered the village, a group of shinobi surrounded him, but left after a seconding saying he wasn't "Oro-chei-mareru" **(1)**

How dare they not know who the infamous Lord Voldemort was? He would have killed them all in an instant (A/N: or at least tried to xD), but they were gone before he had time to draw his wand. Anyways, they would soon know who he was, but at first he needed their services…

"I promise you Tsunade. The strongest team will be necessary to destroy him."

"Enough of this talk about which team is necessary. Now about the payment…"

"Ah yes" Voldemort started at Tsunade with distaste. "You will be paid 10,000 gallons"

"I'm sorry Mr. Voldemort, but our currency is different from you…wizarding people" Tsunade interrupted

"Yes, but gallons are pure gold, and I believe that you can sell it for money…"

Tsunade looked out her window and thought for a moment.

"Very well Mr. Voldemort… We accept your mission."

"Good. But before I leave, I would like to see the team that I am hiring…"

--

**(1)** This was just a mishearing. What Voldemort really heard was Orochimaru

Well what did you think? I hoped you liked the prologue of my very first story . Please Rate and Review! Thank you very much!

(Oh and please don't get mad if I don't update soon. Exams are coming up in a few weeks and I have a crap load of stuff to finish :P But I'll try to write the next chappy as soon as I can)


	2. The Mission

Mission Briefing (Assassination Chapter 2)

The Mission

Well here is the second part to this story :3 I hope you enjoy it! And thank you people who reviewed on my first chapter! Sorry it was really short /. I worked during all my free time to make this one longer, but my friend wanted me to cut it off there even though I wanted to continue. Anyways Enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

"_blah_" Japanese

"**blah**_**" **_thinking

"blah" English

Note I'm not going to write in italics when the only language being spoken is Japanese.

(Somewhere in Konoha)

"Naruto, WAKE UP!" Sakura pounded on the door for the third time.

"Ah Yah Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he opened the door dressed in his pajamas and noticed that she was wearing her ANBU uniform along with her cat mask. "Why are you dressed? Today's our day off."

"Not today" Sakura started at Naruto through the mask. "Tsunade-sama told me to get you and go to her office as quickly as I could. Sasuke's already there waiting for us."

"…" Naruto turned around and closed the door and then reopened it a few seconds later fully dressed in his ANBU uniform with his fox mask on. "I can't believe that she's making us do a mission on our day off… Damn Obaa-chan"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

(At the Hokage's Office)

"Obaa-chan!!" Naruto ran screaming into her office while breaking down the door at the same time. "Why the hell do we have to do a damn mission on our day off?!"

"**Sigh still so immature…"** Sakura thought after walking in calmly after Naruto.

"Shut up dobe…" Sasuke glared at Naruto through his hawk mask warning him to be quiet or else. "Didn't you learn how to be quiet at the Academy?"

Naruto turned around and saw a man that looked eerily like Orochimaru. He tensed and reached for his weapons pouch, but he felt a hand preventing him from getting his kunai. He turned around and saw that Tsunade was holding his wrist in a tight lock.

"This is Voldemort. Naruto, he is your client…" Tsunade said those words with distaste. "Your mission is to assassinate a man"

At these words Naruto became serious and turned to face the client.

"Who do you want us to assassinate?" Naruto glared at the man coldly.

Voldemort looked at the three trying to see what they looked like. All he could tell was that they couldn't be much older than sixteen, and two were guys and one was a girl.

"It is a man named Dumbledore…" Voldemort looked at the other two looking for any reaction, but he couldn't tell anything behind their mask. "I want you three to attend Hogwarts to get close to him. Then by the end of the year, you must kill him. If anyone gets in your way, kill them also."

Sakura walked up to Voldemort her voice steely. "I would like to see a picture of the man you want us to target Voldemort-sama. It is crucial that we know who to kill."

"Yes… Of course…" Voldemort handed her the photo and waited for her reaction. Suddenly the others were next to her observing the photo.

"**How did they get there so fast?"**

Sasuke glared at Voldemort. "What kind of joke is this?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what kind of joke is this?" Sasuke looked at Voldemort with unforgiving eyes. "You call us here and try to hire us just to kill an old man? I refuse. It's a waste of time."

Voldemort glared at the boy. How dare they show such disrespect to him! He was Lord Voldemort!

"Listen Boy… I don't know what Tsunade was thinking when she said that you three are the best of the ANBU! All that shows is that shinobi are weak and pathetic."

Suddenly before he could react, the three were holding knives against his throat and Tsunade was standing in front of him.

"I ask you not to insult our teams" Tsunade stated her voice brimming with hatred. "And Sasuke, I command you to show respect to the man. Don't forget that you're still on parole for your betrayal 3 years ago. Now all of you remove your kunai."

Sasuke reluctantly apologized and removed his kunai along with Naruto and Sakura.

"Now as he said, you three will be going to a school named Hogwarts to assassinate Dumbledore, the headmaster. Take heed. Everyone there is a wizard. You have one year, and it is ranked S-class. Do not be caught! Understood?"

"Aye Tsunade-sama." Came Sakura's voice.

"Good… I expect you to arrive in England tomorrow through the portkey I gave Tsunade. You will be landing in a place called The Leaky Cauldron. You will sneak to Hogwarts on the train." Voldemort stated. "Now I take my leave. I will return once Dumbledore is dead." And with that, he disappeared with a loud CRACK.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, one more thing before you leave. It seems that Dumbledore has a soft spot for a boy named Potter Harry. Use that knowledge to your advantage. Dismissed!"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

(At Naruto's place)

"Man what does Obaa-chan mean by all the students there are wizards? It doesn't make any sense." Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke hoping for an answer.

"Dobe don't you read your briefing book?"

"Shut up teme. I never had the time to read it!"

"Wizards are humans who have a very basic form of chakra that doesn't allow them to perform any of our techniques. They can perform spells with a wand, but they aren't very powerful."

"Well we better get going. We're expected to go to England and follow the Potter Harry kid." Sakura interrupted.

And with that said, Sasuke and Sakura left to go pack.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

(The next morning at Tsunade's office)

Tsunade watched the three ANBU enter the room dressed in normal clothing with their packs on their backs.

"Today's the day you will depart for England to start mission Assassinate Dumbledore." Tsunade took out a rolled scroll which the three assumed was the portkey. Before you leave however, Sasuke, you're the leader for the mission. But Sakura, Naruto, keep and eye on Sasuke while you're away."

"Heh heh. Don't worry Obaa-chan. Sasuke won't do anything bad when we're with him!" Naruto stated with a grin on his face.

"Hph dobe…"

The three took a hold on the scroll and felt a jerk behind their nasal. After spinning for a few seconds, they landed on the ground with an inaudible thump. Even though they had left in the morning, it was night here because of the time difference.

"_We're here!"_ Naruto looked around excited to be somewhere else other than Japan. Noticing a small, run down building, he walked up to it and read the sign.

"_The Leaky Cauldron… so this is where we're supposed to stay until we can go to the school…"_

The three entered the building and saw a few people dressed oddly drinking or sleeping. They walked up to the barkeeper who's name was Tom according to his nametag.

"_Excuse me…" _Naruto tried to get the barkeeper's attention, but he just looked at him confused.

"_Baka. You forgot that they can't understand Japanese"_ Sakura told him. Turning to Tom, "I'm sorry about my friend. He didn't realize you couldn't understand Japanese."

"Ah Yes, yes. That's quite alright." Tom looked her hopefully "May I help you?"

"Yes. I would like to rent three rooms across the hall from each other."

Tom looked delighted.

"Yes, yes. Of course" Tom disappeared behind the desk and after a few minutes, reappeared with three keys. "Here you are. That will be 10 gallons. Agatha will show you to your rooms"

"Thank you very much"

Sakura paid the man, and the three followed the old witch to their rooms.

"Here we are" Opening the door to all three rooms with her wand. "Rooms 101, 102, and 103. I hope you enjoy your stay. Breakfast starts at 6:30 sharp. Have a good night's rest." and with that said, she left to go clean the rest of the rooms.

"_Sweet! I call this room!"_ Naruto ran into the nearest room and shut the door but his voice was still audible. _"And you can't come in!"_

"_Baka…"_ Sakura said while walking to the room across the hall.

Sasuke walked into the last room and dropped his bag on the bed. As he looked around, he noticed a full body mirror. He turned around he suddenly heard a voice…

"Hey YOU! Yea YOU! You need to go on a diet fatty!"

Sasuke turned around and saw his reflection yelling at him.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Of course stupid! Who else is in this room? I said that you need to go on a diet. And also you need to get your face fixed right away!"

Sasuke slowly walked up to the mirror, and with a single punch, shattered it into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Annoying mirror…"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

(The Next Morning)

"_Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!_" Naruto jumped down the stairs fully dressed in his ANBU outfit just like Sakura and Sasuke, only his mask pulled to the side of his face.

The other people turned around and stared at the three teenagers who were dressed oddly enough and were now speaking another language.

'Naruto…use English or you might raise suspicion." Sakura said quietly.

"Oh ok…" Naruto looked around the tavern. "So what are we going to do now until the train comes? Lay low or gather information about Dumbledore…" But he was cut off as a man placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for overhearing your conversation, but I believed that you were talking about me?"

The trio turned around and saw an old man with sparkling eyes, a long beard, and crescent moon shaped spectacles…

The three stiffened and only one word was on their mind…

"**Dumbledore…"**

_**End **_

Well what did you think? Sorry about how short it was again… Stupid midnight… anyways please Rate and Review! Thank you! . Oh and sorry about any grammar mistakes.


	3. Meeting Dumbledore and Shopping for Book

Dumbledore

Dumbledore

Well here it is… sorry about the late update. It's been 2 months… (Starts banging head on the wall) I've been REALLY lazy with writing, and my parents making me go to summer school doesn't help… And I did well in school this year! Stupid Asian parents… even when i do good in school, they still make me go to summer school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

"_blah_" Japanese

"**blah**_**" **_thinking

"blah" English

Note I'm not going to write in italics when the only language being spoken is Japanese.

"**Dumbledore…"**

Sasuke tensed and reached for his kunai, but felt Sakura's hand restraining him.

"_It's best if we kill him in a place where nobody will see us… Better do the mission as quietly as possible"_ Sakura whispered, barely audible.

Sasuke relaxed and relayed the message to Naruto. Dumbledore looked at the three wondering what they were whispering about.

"Ah yes. My friend here is just a fan of your achievements and wanted to research more information about you." Sakura said pointing at Naruto. " Sadly the place where we come from doesn't have any books about you."

"Of course. I'm flattered." Dumbledore smiled at Naruto. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Well I've been wondering…" Naruto started, but was cut off when Sakura interrupted him.

She said, "I'm sorry but we have to get going or else we're going to mess up the plans of we wanted to do today"

"Of course but if I may ask, why are you wearing those strange outfits?" Dumbledore looked at them with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh that's because we're shin…" But before he could finish, Naruto was pulled into a secluded room in the corner by Sasuke who had been listening to the conversation.

"We're very sorry for wasting your time Sir!" Sakura called while closing the door behind Sasuke.

Dumbledore stared at the three chuckling and went on his way.

"_BAKA!"_ screamed Sakura beating the poor ninja to a pulp. _"YOU NEARLY TOLD THE MAN!"_

"_Sakura, you better calm down or else someone might hear us and make sure…"_ Sasuke started but was interrupted by voices outside. _"Hide yourselves!"_

The three shinobi used various methods from a transformation jutsu to plain hiding. Soon the people entered the room.

"Ah yes here we are... Lets see now up two, then right." said the plump woman with red hair.

She took out her wand and tapped the bricks on the wall. The shinobi stared, amazed, watching the brick wall open up. They quickly got out of their hiding places and entered Diagon Ally so quickly that it was nearly impossible to see them.

Harry stared shocked. Diagon Ally had gone through drastic changes. Instead of many people bustling around, only a few people wandered the streets. The storefronts had changed. Many stores had been boarded up and covered with wanted posters from the Ministry. Also there were many small business running, selling various goods.

Harry looked at the closest shop and saw a man selling what he claimed to be a magical amulet to protect people from werewolf bites.

"Want to buy one sir?" he asked. "Protect your daughter's pretty neck?"

"If I were on duty right now…" said Mr. Weasley through clenched teeth.

"Now, now, no need to go around arresting people." Mrs. Weasley said cautiously.

They left the seller, with Mr. Weasley still glaring at him. The second they were out of sight, there was a poof of smoke and in the place of the man, stood Naruto. Making sure nobody was watching him, he quickly scaled up the wall to the rooftop of a nearby building where Sasuke and Sakura waited.

"_Heh heh. The man, Mr. Weasley, I think it was, got really angry when I said I was selling protection amulets" _Naruto laughed while observing Harry enter a store.

"_Let's just kill him now…" _said Sasuke. _"It'll be the easiest thing we've ever done. He's right out in the open"_

"_No let's wait…"_ Sakura replied. _"It'll probably be easier to get to Dumbledore if he's alive. Also I don't forget that our client wants to kill Harry himself. Best to keep him happy…"_

Naruto had to agree with Sakura's logic and sat down quietly and contented by watching Mrs. Weasley hurry Harry, Ron, and Hermione into **Madam Malkin** to buy robes for themselves, while she went with Mr. Weasley and Ginny went to Flourish and Blotts to buy books.

"_I'm going to go and gather information on Potter's friends."_ Sasuke stated pulling his mask back on. _"And I'll try to get more information on Hogwarts and its structural base. Stay Here!"_

Sakura turned around and watched Sasuke leap off the roof into the crowd below, only to appear dressed like a wizard.

"So now what?" She asked, turning around to face Naruto.

Naruto looked around making sure Sasuke wasn't nearby with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I have an idea"

**Sasuke's POV**

I went inside Flourish and Blotts, hoping to find something I could use. I scanned the rows of unfamiliar books, hoping to find something helpful with our mission… Let's see…

I saw a book that was bound with what seemed like a belt and seemed like it was struggling to get free. "The Monster Book of Monsters" … Interesting. I should get the dobe that for Christmas. Maybe it'll attach itself to his face. It would certainly improve his profile.

I walked around the shop, looking past various books. Some which caught my eye. I had to force myself not to look at "An Advanced Guide of Dark Magic". Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a teenager with flaming red hair, whom I recognized to be the Weasley girl, looking at a brand new copy of a book called, "Hogwarts a History". I walked over to her and took the book out of her hands, not bothering to be polite. Ignoring her annoyed voice, I paid for the book and headed for the door.

**Ginny's POV**

I looked at the latest version of "Hogwarts a History", wondering if I should buy this for Hermione for Christmas.

**Should I or should I not? She already has an older copy, but the cover says that it has brand new information.** While pondering this, I didn't notice a rather pale but handsome boy walk over and take the book.

"Hey!"

Despite my complaints, he paid no attention to me and left after paying for the book.

"What's his problem?" I wondered aloud, taken aback by his impolite behavior.

Suddenly, I felt an earthshaking explosion outside the store which made several stacks of books fall on the floor. I saw the boy tense up and shout something about, "Nae-ruh-to?" What the heck is a Nae-ruh-to?

**Sasuke's POV**

Just before I had taken one step out the store, I saw an explosion in the center of Diagon Alley….

"_NARUTO!"_

To be Continued

**So yea... It's done and DON'T WORRY! I won't stop writing for a long time again. If I get 10 reviews, I'll update my story tomorrow ;) If not, I'll update in like… 5 days? 0.o yeah… So the more reviews, the faster the next chappy comes :D. The more reviews, the happier I am, and the happier I am, the faster a chapter comes out.**

**Oh yea… HAH HAH HAH !!#! I TOLD U! (note if ur wondering what that was about, my friend** **crimsonhyourinmaru said that I'd probably never update this story again xP. TOLD U I WOULD!**... even though it's really short… and probably has like, a bagillion grammar mistakes**)**


	4. Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

"_blah_" Japanese*

"**blah**_**" **_thinking

"blah" English

*Note I'm not going to write in italics when the only language being spoken is Japanese. But I will of their isn't much being spoken.

**Sasuke's POV**

**I'm going to kill him**_._ That was the only thought in my head as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to get to the center of all this chaos. **I TOLD him not to do anything! And the second I'm gone, he goes and unleashes an explosion in the most populated part of the area. I hope Sakura can handle this until I get there…**

**Sakura's POV**

**DAMN HIM! **I stormed around on top of the stores, looking for that idiot. My anger was messing with my thought process so I couldn't think clearly. **I swear when I get my fists on him…**

"_NARUTO!!!!"_ I screamed, not bothering with the hazard of others hearing me. I would have to erase their memories anyways. "_Get your sorry ass over here, RIGHT NOW! We don't have time to deal with this. Secure the area until Sasuke can get here and erase their memories."_

I saw him appear in front of me, his eyes brimming with tears from laughing so much.

"_Aye-yah Sakura-chan. You worry too much." _I glared at him. How could he be so carefree when the people below are nearly running over each other in panic?

Doing a face plant, I managed to say. _"Just get your __Kage Bunshins__ down there and prevent anyone who saw it from leaving…"_

I watched him and all his clones henge and run down into the crowd, preventing anyone from leaving.

"_Sakura"_ I whirled around and saw Sasuke standing there, looking extremely annoyed. _"Get the crowds attention so they all look up here. I need to have eye contact to erase their memories."_

Nodding, I reached into my weapon's pouch and pulled out no less than 10 exploding tags. Grabbing a kunai, I attached every since tag to it and threw it as high in the air, bracing for the explosion.

Everyone below us except Naruto looked up to see where the explosion came from. I saw Sasuke activate his Sharingan and looked away so I wouldn't be caught in the glare.

Taking careful precaution, Sasuke looked every wizard below in the eye, erasing the memories of what had just happened approximately 10 minutes ago.

After he was done, I saw Naruto release all his Kage Bunshins and jump back on the rooftop.

I started to walk over to him with my fists clenched tighter than I had ever had them before.

"_Naruto…"_ He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"_Sakura-chan"_ He said backing up with his hands above his head. _"Please don't kill me."_

"_NARUTO-BAKA!"_ I screamed throttling the poor idiot. _"WHAT DID YOU USE TO CAUSE THAT EXPLOSION?!"_

Sasuke walked over and pulled me off of him making sure I couldn't reach him. He forced something out of Naruto's hand.

"_Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes…"_ He turned and glared at Naruto, sending shivers down my spine. _"Just why the hell do you even have these?"_

"_I swear… I found it on the ground…"_

I watched Naruto's eyes grow as large as baseballs.

"_Sakura…"_ He turned to face me. _"Feel free to beat the dobe as much as you want"_

Smiling, I cracked my knuckles and started to walk towards him.

**Naruto's POV**

"_Sakura…"_ Sasuke turned to face Sakura. _"Feel free to beat the dobe as much as you want"_

I paled.

**I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.**

The last thing I saw was Sakura approaching me, cracking her knuckles. I think I passed out after that. From the pain or from fear. I had no idea. Both were horrific.

**3****rd**** POV**

Sasuke stared at the sight of Sakura beating Naruto unconscious, with a huge animated sweat drop on his head.

"**My god… I actually feel sorry for the dobe…"**

"_Sakura…"_ She turned and looked at Sasuke with fake innocence.

"_You said I could beat him up as much as I wanted Sasuke-kun."_

"_To the limit that he can actually live… As much as I would like to see him dead, he's necessary for the mission."_

Sakura reluctantly let go of Naruto and healed his wounds.

"_Oww Sakura-chan"_ Naruto stood up rubbing his head. _"You're brutal."_

Looking down, Naruto saw Potter and his friends halt in front of a rather colorful store withholding a large sign with bright, purple letters for the world to see.

"You-Know-Poo…" said Naruto, smirking once he read the rest of the sign.

It read…

_Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who?  
You SHOULD Be Worrying About  
U-NO-POO --  
the Constipation Sensation That's Gripping the Nation!_

**(A/N: I am not sure if this is the correct one x( My mom still has my Harry Potter books in her office so I can't check. I found this on the internet)**

"AHAHAHAH" Naruto started to laugh while rolling on the floor. _"That is brilliant"_ (**xD)**

"_Naruto! You shouldn't act like that over a stupid sign."_ said Sakura, while inner-Sakura started screaming, **"AW YEA! THAT'S HALARIOUS"**

Even Sasuke allowed a small smile. Even though it looked more like a smirk.

"Let's follow them into the shop." said Sasuke changing his appearance and jumping off the roof.

"**Yea right Sasuke"** thought Naruto with a grin. **"I bet you just want to check out what type of stuff they have there."**

**(**Inside the Wonderful Shop of Pranks)

Naruto looked around, examining the variety of products from fake wands to edible Dark Marks. _"W-O-W" _he exclaimed, breathless. _"I wonder how many of these would work on Kakashi…"_

Suddenly, a pair of twins popped up and started talking.

"We heard your comment about our products" said one.

"May we interest you in some of our Ton Tongue Taffy? One lick and the eater will find himself with a tongue that grows at an exponential rate."

While Naruto was distracted, Sasuke noticed the Golden Trio had finished looking around and were leaving the store muttering among themselves.

Nudging Naruto and Sakura he muttered, _"Looks like Potter and his friends are up to something. Let's follow them. If he interferes with our client's plans, we'll get in trouble with Tsunade-sama"_

Walking around the corner, the three shinobi sudden became shocked at what they saw.

The Golden Trio pulled out some sort of cloak, and vanished. Well… mostly. Their ankles and feet were still visible, as if the cloak was too small to cover all of their bodies.

"_What just happened?" _asked Naruto. _"How did they mostly vanish like that? It wasn't a technique; I can still hear their footsteps. People here walk so loudly. If they were back in Konoha, they would get killed like that."_

"_It seems the cloak makes them invisible but nothing else." _said Sasuke. _"The Sharingan still works but it seems weakened."_

"_Enough with the talk"_ whispered Sakura. _"Let's follow them. They're getting away."_

The shinobi watched the Trio enter Nockturn Ally and enter a rather dark shop. Hermione's little act was rather humorous to them. Naruto really got a kick out of it.

"_Lets follow Malfoy…"_ said Sasuke. _"I heard from Tsunade that he was given the same order as we were. The only difference is that he was only given it as punishment because our client is sure that he will die while trying to fulfill his order"_

The three ran up to Malfoy, who was listening to his mother's worried comments, after Harry, Ron, and Hermione left.

"Mr. Malfoy…"

Malfoy spun around and glared at the three shinobi, currently in disguise.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"We need to talk." said Naruto, his accent effecting his pronunciation slightly.

"As if I would talk to you, you filthy Mudblood." he replied, giving Naruto dirty looks, as if he had some disease. "Now if you excuse me…"

"Its about your Master." interrupted Sasuke. "I think his name was Voldemort."

"How dare you say the Dark Lord's name like that!" hissed Narcissa Malfoy.

"We were hired by that man." stated Sakura. "We were ordered to kill Dumbledore. We know that you were also given the same orders, but we came to tell you to back off. We just might accidentally kill you if you get in the way."

"As if the Dark Lord would hire people like you" sneered Draco. "Only us purebloods can be graced with his presence. You're nothing but the dirt at our feet."

"…" Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke as the three shinobi removed their henge and appeared, fully armored, with their masks on their face. Sasuke was holding a kunai against Draco's neck while Sakura was holding a threatening fist against his head.

"Call us dirt again bastard." growled Naruto his voice uncharacteristically cold. "And I'll make sure your head is rolling on the ground before you can even say 'Voldemort'."

"You wouldn't dare." hissed Narcissa. "If you touch a single hair on my son's head I'll…"

However, before she could finish her statement, Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Let's go. We'll deal with then later after Dumbledore's dead." she stated, her voice leaving no room for argument."

"I won't forget what you said today." threatened Naruto, glaring at Malfoy. "The people who call others scum when they are lower than scum don't deserve to live. Remember that."

**(Language Switch)**

**(**Japanese-normal)

_(English-italics)_

"Naruto… Are you ok?" Sakura looked at Naruto with sorry apparent in her eyes. She knew about Naruto's past and how the villagers used to treat him. "You always were sensitive with the subject of scum."

"I'm sure the dobe's fine." interrupted Sasuke. "He's dealt with much worse than this."

Sure enough, Naruto turned around, his smile apparent despite the mask on his face.

"Heh-heh." he snickered, placing his hands on the back of his head. "We sure scared the shit out of that idiot. Did you see his face?"

Sakura's eyes softened see his eyes and smiled herself.

"Well let's get going back to the inn. I've personally had enough of this crap."

_**Next Day**_

"Baka! Wake up already!" Sakura shouted while pounding her fist against his door.

"Aye-yah Sakura-chan" muttered a sleepy Naruto who was currently still in his pajamas. "It's only 7:00am. I going back to slee…"

"There's no time! We have to get ready to follow Harry on the Hogwarts Express and sneak into Hogwarts."

(A/N I know that there was a month or so difference between these two events, but it would be to unrealistic if I wrote, "One month later." What would they have been doing the entire time? Just work with me here please.)

Hearing these words, Naruto's eyes snapped fully open and ran back into his room, slamming the door. You could hear the room being overturned in Naruto's rush to find his street clothing. Despite his rush, it still took him awhile to finish packing his pack. By then, Sasuke had already finished eating downstairs and quietly poofed next to Sakura.

"Dobe…"

After Naruto was done, they let him eat for about 10 minutes and proceeded to run to Kings Station and waited for Harry to arrive. Watching Harry and the Weasley family walk through the wall, they waited until they could sneak in without anyone being able to see them and jumped onto the top of the train. Hearing the whistle announcing that the Hogwarts Express will be leaving, they swung in through the window into an empty compartment, which was unfortunately the perfects compartment.

**(Language Switch)**

_(Japanese-italics)_

(English-normal)

"_We better wait here until this train arrives at Hogwarts." _said Sakura, sitting down on one of the seats. _"Be ready to use a henge in case someone accidentally wanders into here even though they're probably not allowed…"_

But as soon as she said that, Malfoy walked in and froze see the three shinobi.

"It's you three Mudbloo…"

Covering Malfoy's mouth, Sasuke activated his Sharingon.

Malfoy stared into the three twirling tomoe and fell instantly into a state of hypnosis.

"You will tell no one that you saw us here." ordered Sasuke. "And when we go into our disguises, you will forget we where ever here and act like yourself."

"Understood." replied Malfoy. With a poof, the three shinobi transformed themselves into inconspicuous objects such as a window curtain.

Soon enough, seven more people crowded in along with a teacher. The three listened to the teacher remind the Perfects of their duties. They recognized the bushy haired girl and the red head from Diagon Ally. After they left, they released the jutsu and decided to explore the train. Transforming once again into their childlike form who were wearing muggle street clothing, they walked around until they saw a compartment with a boy they realized was Harry Potter.

Suddenly, a kid who was being chased by a swarm of rather menacing looking bats ran into them.

Taking a kunai and disguising it as a wand, Sasuke proceeded to slaughter the bats, while making it appear like he was using magic to dispel the bats.

"Oh ho-ho-ho" chortled a rather large man who was currently sitting in the compartment. "That was an excellent use of magic! To dispel the Bat Bogey Hex with such skill! And so quickly! You and your friends simply must join me for some lunch.

The three shinobi glanced at each other uneasily and entered the compartment.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Horace Slughorn the new potions teacher. These wonderful students next to me are…"

He continued in this manor for quite some time until another student walked in and announced that they should change into their robes and prepare to get of the train.

Wordlessly the three shinobi left the room and released the henge so that they were wearing their full ANBU armor. Quickly, they followed the boats that the so called "first-years" were riding in and stopped in front of the large gates of Hogwarts.

Their mission was about to begin.

(To be Continued)

And that is how you play dead! Aren't I amazing at it? Heh heh. Please don't kill me! *Runs into corner cowering from readers* I know it's been like… a long time since I last updated. I bet most of you thought that I basically gave up on the story. Well that fact that I still occasionally get reviews for this story made me finally start typing again. As you all probably know by now, I and definitely NOT the best writer or updater out there so when I say I'm gonna update soon I probably wont keep my promise… I hate highschool. I SWEAR I will update faster but you probably won't believe me so just wait. Well have a nice day, don't eat to much candy, be lazy, and make sure your parents don't catch you when you're supposedly working but really just doing some other crap.


End file.
